


A Dark Dreaming Soul

by auroradream



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Post-Season/Series 02, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradream/pseuds/auroradream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant has a quiet moment before a meeting with a contact.  What starts as a memory of Kara becomes something darker and even more twisted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark Dreaming Soul

**Author's Note:**

> A quick word of thanks to [samanthahirr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr) for her quick beta work! Plus, she wasn't too badly scarred when in her own words "it was rapier than I expected!"
> 
> That said, please read **ALL** the tags before reading this fic. If any of them make you uncomfortable, DO NOT READ THIS. 
> 
> This is a rape fantasy fic to the extreme and very dark. Read at your own risk. Dead Dove: Do Not Eat.
> 
> The title comes from a Haruki Murakami quote: "People with dark souls have nothing but dark dreams. People with really dark souls do nothing but dream."

_Too fucking quiet_ , was the first thing Grant thought when his eyes popped open.  He’d gotten used to sleeping and waking with Kara beside him; her gentle breaths filling the air and reminding him he wasn’t alone.  And now—now she was dead and it was just too fucking quiet in the room. 

Grant rolled from his side onto his back, staring up at the semi-dark ceiling.  A quick glance at the nightstand gave him the time in glowing green numbers, 6:42AM.  He had a meeting with a contact at 9 not too far from the hotel, so he had time to spare, and god, he missed Kara.  His left hand drifted down his body under the sheet, fingers dragging across the hairs around his navel and to his groin. 

He was already partially hard, his cock rising to meet his fingers as they skirted around the base to reach back and tease at the skin of his balls.  Grant’s eyes drifted closed when he moved his right hand down to grasp his cock.  Kara’s face flashed behind his eyelids, her beautiful smile, the arch of her throat, the way she held a gun. 

God, he could remember the way she tasted, the sounds she made.  His left hand gave a slight tug, just enough to feel, before he brought it up to his chest, circling around a nipple, bringing the bud up to a tight peak.  It wasn’t long before he was fully hard, his right hand starting to pump steadily up and down, the drag of his gun calluses reminding him of Kara.

It wasn’t even that long ago the last time they’d fucked; just before everything went to hell even.  He brought the memory of that morning back to mind.  Kara had woken him with a warm mouth and then sat astride him.  Her chest was flushed with arousal and exertion while her hips flexed up and down, her thighs tight against his sides.  She was tight around him and so fucking wet. 

Grant grunted when he felt himself leaking into his own hand at the memory; the slick precome smoothing the drag of skin against skin.  He worked his hand faster on his cock while he licked the fingers of his left before he brought them back to his hard nipples, remembering Kara sucking on them while she rode him. 

She moaned, and Grant gave himself a tight squeeze at the base to stave off orgasm.  He wanted to drag it on for as long as possible, just like that morning.  His mind flashed to the grin she’d given him, her eyes wicked from their position just above his chest.

But suddenly they weren’t Kara’s eyes he was seeing.  They were Skye’s, and they were afraid.

The spurt of precome that dripped over his fingers felt huge, and he had to grip himself even tighter as his cock pulsed.  He wasn’t in a memory anymore but fantasy, as he thought about flipping Skye over and roughly pulling her arms up over her head. 

Cuffs were around her wrists, holding them up while she thrashed underneath him.  He roughly bit at her nipples, making them bruised and hard.  She was crying, screaming for help, but he knew no one would come for her.  They were alone.

He was still hard inside her, deep and snug against the cradle of her thighs.  No matter how much she squirmed to get away, all it did was move him inside of her, as if she was fucking against him, trying to work his cock deeper inside. 

It wasn’t enough, he had to bring her to heel, show her the right way. 

He flipped her over, her wrists twisting over her head, and brought his hand down hard on her backside.  The flush of pink rose quickly to the surface of her skin, and the surprised cry that left her mouth spurred him on.  Each blow of his hand made a loud smack of sound against her skin, until she was sobbing and still under him, and she was perfect.

He pushed her knees underneath her body to bring her ass up into the air, the red skin hot to the touch and sensitive to every drag of his hand.  Her chest was still against the bedding, head turned to the side with her eyes steadily leaking tears.  Grant had never seen Skye more beautiful. 

As he thrust back inside of her, she screamed again.  The skin of her ass was hot against his pelvis, and her cunt was so soft and wet.  Each rough thrust forced a huff of breath from her mouth, mewling cries becoming louder when he brought his right hand down to her clit to roughly rub at it.  He was going to make her come even if she didn’t want to.

Skye’s tears were falling more steadily as she moaned with unwanted pleasure. 

“Fuck, yes,” Grant panted against her ear.  “You want this don’t you?  You’re gonna crave this after I’m through with you.  Make you need it.  Make you mine.”

She gasped out a thready “Grant” as his pace quickened.  The smack of his flesh against hers muffled her increasingly loud moans.

His left hand snaked out from where it had been bruising at her hip to wrap around the front of her neck.  He squeezed lightly, just barely cutting off her air for a moment.  Grant could feel her cunt clenching and clutching in response, so he tightened his hand again, held it longer. 

Skye was shaking all around him, her body shivering with pleasure and the struggle to breathe.  His fingers were rough against her clit, but they were soaked in her juices.  He could see her eyes beginning to roll around in fright, and he pounded harder into her.  For another few sharp thrusts he kept his hand tight against her throat before he abruptly let go.  Skye screamed her orgasm out, her body tightening around him. 

Grant’s back arched high, his heels digging into his bedding as he came hard. 

“Yes!  Yes!  Fuck, Skye!” he shouted out.  He pumped himself through his orgasm, come sliding over his fingers and across his chest. 

When his breathing finally slowed, Grant carefully took his hand away from his sensitive cock, smearing his own come into his chest with a slightly feral smile. 

He couldn’t wait to see Skye in person again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://auroratraum.tumblr.com/) where it is 95% less dark than this fic!
> 
> If you guys made it through and found it to be lacking a specific tag that you think it needs, please either message me or comment so that I can add it to the tags.


End file.
